Pirate Prussia
by RevengeIsSweet33
Summary: What if there was a new country and also Prussia was a Pirate? Prussia X OC Rated M for content in later chapter
1. Chapter 1

The last thing I remember is walking down the streets when they attacked. I see the shots of cannon fire and hear the screaming of the people who are dying all around me. I look to my right and see the fire in the homes and feel the fear from all of the people who are around me. I see all of the children running from the pirates as their parents were kill and they knew they weren't far behind them. Then the world goes blank.

Soon I start to hear the ocean I roll over and cover my ears, "Stupid ocean being so loud."

Suddenly I realize that I am not at home in my bed and shoot straight up. "What the hell?!" Looking around I do not see anything that look familiar. The walls are all wooden and the decor is that that of a pirate ship. The captains quarters. The room is huge with ornate designs in the molding. The bed is big king size bed or bigger. There are curtains on the windows. Also in the corner of the room in a desk with lots of maps around. I get up and walk over to look and see what is there and I hear a sound from outside.

"What did I tell you now back to work you slimy dogs. That English bastard will be here soon and we need to prepare for battle. WORK!"

The door starts to slowly open and I jump back in the bed and act like I am asleep. I hear the man who was yelling walk in and sit at his desk. As he walks I hear the sound of clothing hitting the floor. A jacket, hat, one boot, two boot and then the slide of the chair. I just lay there motionless and hope that he does not come toward me.

But my hopes were pointless. I hear him get up and chuckle. "I know that you are not asleep over there."

I still just lay there and do not move. With each foot step I hear him getting closer then I feel him get into the bed. All of the sudden I am flipped onto my back and am being held down at the wrists. I open my eyes to see crimson eyes staring at me. I see anger as I look into them. "When I talk to you, you little wench you are to answer me. I was going to be nice but since you ignored me you will not have such a luxury."

I frown and spit in his face. "Take me home now. I have done nothing wrong to you. Why do you want me here?"

He does not take kindly to me spitting in his face. The man sits up and I can see his face. His skin is pale and white and his hair is also white like an albino. The albino man grabs the riding crop and hits me right across the face with a deafening crack as it hits my face. I scream in pain and can feel a very large welt appear on my face. My eyes tear up and I look up at him in fear. "For that I will lock you in the holding cell until you learn your place."

He ties my arms behind my back and drags me down to the brig. I am scared and don't know what to do. As he takes me I see his crew. They are all whistling and howling that their Captain Prussia got a fighter on his hands. I also hear them say Captain Gilbert.

As we get below deck I see that there are other woman there and I get thrown in with them. "You will learn you place just like these wenches." he says and the albino storms off.

Immediately the woman there start to come near me and I try to move away. "No Do not be afraid. My name is Hungary. Trust me you will be ok. Let me look at you. Whats your name?"

I look at her not knowing if I can trust her but I tell her. "My name is Kira. But I am also called Chick."

Her eyes go wide. "You are Russia's little sister?"

I look at her in shock. "You know Big Brother? Do you know the pirate that captured him and took him?"

She looks at me sadly. "It was him, Prussia." Hungary gets up and walks to the cell next to her. "Hey Russia look who is here."

I look over to see a shadowy figure get up and walk toward the bars. The man has a scarf and no shirt. His pants are torn and has no shoes on. He is also very skinny and looks like he has seen a few fight recently. I see who he is and recognize him and run toward the bars. "BIG BROTHER!"

"What did they do to you? I am going to kill them."

"Kira no. You do not want to do that. He will hurt you in ways that you don't want. I can't let that happen to you." He reaches through the bars and touches my cheek.

Tears are running down my cheek. "NO! You were the strongest and one of the most feared nations in the world and now look at you, all beaten and broken and small. I will not let him get away with this."

"KIRA NO. He was looking for you and I had to protect you. That is why he took me like he did."

The look on my face has changed. "Why does he want me?"

"He did not say what he wanted you for but he stormed in and started asking for you."

I walks away and curl up in the corner thinking. I know that I have seen some of the crew members before. Then it hits me. I saw France and Spain up there. "I am such an idiot."

Hungary walks up to me. "Why do you say that."

"I know the crew. Mostly France and Spain. They have been after me for I don't know how long. They have been trying to get me for their buddy. Prussia. I knew that I have heard that name somewhere. That slimey bastard."

All of the sudden I am thrown across the cell. There is screaming and running across the deck above. Then I look and I am back home again. There is the cannon fire and men running around shooting. I hear the clash of swords and see the fire. I curl up in fear not wanting to be taken and hurt again. Then I see him. The man with the big eyebrows, England. That bastard says he knows magic but screws everything up.

Suddenly I am back on the ship and a cannon flies through the cell. I get knocked out of the way and I fly out of the hole screaming. All around me there are cannons hitting the water around me and bullets flying past me just missing me. That is until I am hit by a stray the hits me right in the shoulder. I cant stay afloat any longer and scream as I go under my lungs filling with water. 'This is it. I am going to drown.'

I let my body go limp and start to sink. Just as I start to close my eyes I see someone dive in and starts swimming towards me. I feel strong arms around me as I blank out but I get one glance at the face. Its the Albino, Prussia.

A/N: This is my first hetalia story and I love prussia but he has to be a bad boy too. Also this is my OC Please Reviwe


	2. Chapter 2 Warning: Lemon

_**A/N: ** **DO NOT IGNORE. THIS IS LEMON IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ THIS CHAPTER THEN SKIP IT YOU WILL NOT MISS ANYTHING I WILL POST THE IMPORTANT PART THAT HAPPENS AT THE END IN THE BEGINNING OF THE NEXT CHAPTER. **_

**On another note this is my first time writing a chapter like this please rate and review Please and thank you =D**

* * *

I wake up in the same bed as before. I try to roll over but as soon as I do the pain in my shoulder shoots down my arm and back like a raging fire. Suddenly I feel the bed move. I try to look next to me and see _him_ next to me. I immediatly tense up. The bed starts to move and the albino prussian wraps his arms around me. "Sounds like someone is up."

I do not answer him but that proves to be a problem. He rolls me on my back and pins me down again. "Well isnt this familiar isnt it? Now that you are awake tell me your name."

I just stare at him and look away. I see him pull up the riding crop from next to him on the bed and I answer immediatly "Kira is my name but my nation name is Chick."

"Well now was that so hard?"

I turn my face away and it is pulled back the riding crop against my cheek. "What did I tell you when we first met?" I do not answer and he gets madder. "What did I tell you!?"

"You told me to do what ever you say."

"Correct now lets test that." Soon he is ontop of me kissing me forcing his tongue into my mouth. I try to fight and push him off but he is to much for me to get off. So I just end up biting his tongue making it bleed. He flies up holding his mouth and flips me on my back and starts to beat me. Each swing gets faster and harder and he is now breaking my skin. When he finally stops the back of my shirt is destroyed and is bleeding badly.

He grabs a fistful of hair and pulls my head back. "Do Not DO That AGAIN. Got IT!?"

"Yes."

He pulls harder. "Yes Who?"

I wince and grit my teeth. "Yes Prussia."

"My other name?"

"Yes Gilbert."

"Very good," he says and lets go of my hair letting me fall back to the bed. He doesnt let me lay there for long. So he rips off my tattered shirt. I just lay there knowing that if I try something I will get beat again. Then I feel my bra get pulled on and I get on my knees. I look at Gilbert and he pulls hard on my bra ripping it off. I groan as it snaps and falls to the floor. 'That was my favorite bra.' "Stand up," He orders me.

I do as I am told and stand up. When I do I see that I do not have pants on, only my smileyface bikini underwear. He smiles and me and I look to see that he is only wearing his boxers and I can see a bulge in them. "On your knees." My face goes red when he says those words and my body screams no but I do anyway. "Come close."

I keep doing as I am told and go closer. Something is pulling me closer. I do not wait for him to tell me what to do next I already know. I pull down his boxers and reveal his member. The size of it makes my eyes go wide. He looks down at me and I know what to do. I refuse to do that i immediatly stand up and walk away. "No I am not doing that. I dont care what you do to me you just cant make me do that."

He is not happy about that. He gets up and pins me down pulling chains out of somewhere. He ties me down to the bed and I cant even move an inch. He starts to beat me and I bite my lip to hold back screams. I do not know why but I start to like it. He stops and moves down on me. "Your vital regions are mine," he says and enters.

I scream out in pain and pleasure and he starts to thrust bringing us both to climax. He stays and leans down and bites my neck sucking and leaving a very large mark of ownership. He pulls out and looks down at me. "Now I own you and you had better do what I say. You got that."

I look at him my face red. "Yes Master." 'wait did I just call him master? What the heck did he do to me?'

The albino smiles and cleans up gets dressed and unties me. "Now you will clean yourself up and get dressed and meet me outside. Also I will not allow your beautiful...body scar. There is some cream and bandages. Cover them up." He tells me and smiles again at me leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is Chapter 3. All that happened that you might need to know if you missed is that Kira/Chick is calling Prussia "Master." Also Prussia beat her so that she needs her torso to be wrapped with bandages and also part of her face.**

**Who knows what is going to happen next.**

**Please Fav and review**

* * *

When I wake up things are different. I don't really remember what happened last night it's all a blur to me. I try to get up but pain shoots through my whole body. I fall back down to the bed and look around. Prussia is gone. I force myself to get up. The pain is so bad I bite my lip to keep from screaming.

Soon I start to remember what happened. I look down and see the bandages and cringe as I remember what happened to me. He used me in ways that I did not want to be used. I unwrap the bandages around my wrists and see the chain marks that tore my skin and I try to stick to the bandage. I grit my teeth and breath heavily out my nose as I carefully remove the bandages around my wrist and up my arm.

Mr arm is bad, but, this time there are cuts from a riding crop and the skin is not falling off like my wrists. I stop and just sit on the bed and breath, my eyes closed. Suddenly the door opens, I open my eyes and try to get as far away as I can. This time it is not the albino captain but a small crew member. I look at him not knowing what he was going to do to me but I see fresh bandages and I big bowl full of hot water.

The man has brown hair with a curl and his eyes are closed as he walks toward me. 'How can he see," I think to myself.

He sits next to me and places the bowl down and pulls out a rag and starts to talk to me. "Please don't be afraid of me. I wont hurt you I promise. Veee My name is Feliciano Vargas but everyone calls me Italy."

I look at him in shock. "I've heard of you before and I've seen you before I just don't remember where."

Italy smiles and looks at me but then the smile fades when he finally sees the bandages. "He did that to you?"

I look down and sigh. "Yes he did this to me."

"Why it sounded like you were having a good time and you were enjoying yourself."

My eyes go wide and I blush. "You heard that last night? And no that wasn't pleasure that was pain. He beat me and did all this," shows him all of the marks on my arm.

Italy looks at me and his eyes open. For some reason deep down inside I get the feeling that it is a rare for him to open them. 'Is the world going to end?' I think to myself. His voice is shaky. "He did that to you? The way I heard him talks about you does not make me think he would do that. Yes he say he owns you but nothing that would make me think he would injure you like that."

I look at him is disbelief. "You mean to tell me that man actually talks about me like he cares?"

"He has been looking for you for a while. He says that you are the key for him to get back to being powerful again." Italy pauses and moves closer. "Mind if I take these off and help you with new bandages?"

I look at him questionably and shake my head. "I am sorry but I would prefer to do it myself. But stay you can clean my back for me and I would like to know what you mean by he has been looking for me."

I start to remove my bandages and Italy starts to explain. "Well you see Prussia thinks that you are powerful and he needs you to unleash you power to help him become stronger again."

"What do you mean again?"

"Captain Prussia was a superpower before he fell."

"And I can help him how?"

"They say that you are the demon. The one that has the power to destroy worlds."

My eyes go wide. "How did they find me?"

"Russia. Prussia has people out there spying for him. His brother was the one who heard about you and saw what you can do. Then he got taken by England. Well lets say they haven't been able to get along Prussia and him. England was after you too and he wanted to use you to gain power. He wants everything."

"There is no proof of what I can do. I cannot prove it and neither can anyone else."

"There are a few."

"What?"

"They said that your eyes change when you are mad. If your pain is so bad you cant stand it, you scream like a screech of a demon."

"These are all myths," I say but I know they aren't. 'If they find out I don't know how well I could control it.'

I groan as the bandages all come off except the back. They are dried to my skin because of the blood. "Italy can you please get the ones off my back."

He smiles, "Sure." He carefully starts to take them off. It hurts and I bite the inside of my cheek to keep from making any noise. Italy keeps talking, "Are you the demon? You seem to sweet to be and to kind."

I do not answer just sit there and bite my cheek harder drawing blood again. He doesn't stop, "Please tell me. I wont tell them I swear."

I hear shuffling outside the door and a shadow out the foggy window. I think its France judging by the hair. I smirk and pick up a bottle and throw it at the door it smashing to pieces. I see the shadow run off and I know its France. That hair was wavy and long. I don't know another man who has long wavy hair. Italy jumps up and quickly goes over and cleans up. "Why did you do that?"

I look away and start to clean my wound and try to get my back. "There was someone listening. And no I'm sorry if I was I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Oh Ok," Italy finishes cleaning it up and come back and wipes my back clean. I groan in pain and accidentally let a low growl out from deep in my throat. Italy jumps away. I turn around and smile. "I'm sorry I had something in my throat."

After that the talking stops and he helps me with the bandages again. I walk over behind a partition and get dressed into a white woman's dress shirt short black shorts, thigh high blood red boots, and a jacket with a flame pattern on it and walk back out. I look in the mirror and smile. You know I think this outfit and it goes good with my black hair."

I turn around and Italy is gone and I am all alone again.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry to all my readers at College and there is a lot of work.**

**I have nothing to say this time that I can think of.**

**OH I KNOW This chapter takes place about a week after chapter 2.**

**Please Fav Follow and Review.**

* * *

There are so many things that are flowing through my mind that I do not know what to do. All of the sudden the door opens and instead of Italy is Prussia. I stand up and get ready for punishment but instead he has all of the things that Italy brings. "Master?"

He smiles at the fact that I call him master and he sits behind me. "Very well done Kira. Seems that you now know your rightful place here. Now remove the top."

I do not question him and remove my top revealing all of my scars. The old ones are a soft pink and the new ones are a deep red. I am no longer embarrassed to be topless around the albino or naked for that matter. I hear a bottle open and there is a liquid poured all over my torso. I bite my lip as the liquid burns hitting all my skin and the new wounds sending a searing pain through my body. He stops and then starts rubbing a cream all over my body. The cream is cool and helps stop the burning. "Master why are you doing this?" I ask.

"I am doing this because you have been a good little servant. I think that I will allow you to go out of the room now and walk around."

'Did he say what I think he just said? He is going to let me out?'

He smiles and gets up, "So get dressed and make your way out when you are done," He says and leaves.

I do as he says and I get changed and walk outside. We appear to have made port to get provisions. I look around and see that this is my old home. Deep inside I feel a fire start. I start to walk around and start to walk off but I stay. There is something here that happened that I do not want to remember. I sit down and for some reason my eyelids start to get heavy. I slowly drift off into a sleep.

_I run around looking for a way out. The fire is everywhere and I cannot breathe. I drop to the floor as the flames get worse. All of the sudden the floor drops out from under me and I fall down. I am somehow safe and I get up and walk outside. The whole town is up in flames. I see a blonde man walking around laughing and he has my mom. I catch one last look before he slices her head clean off. "MOM NO!"_

_Not knowing what to really do I run after the blond man. As I get closer I notice the bushy eyebrows and the green eyes. Then all goes black._

I wake up from the dream still seeing those green eyes. The same green eyes that have been haunting me my whole life. 'Why did we have to stop at my old home? I haven't been here since I was a child.'

I feel someone walk up behind me and jump spinning around to see Prussia standing there. "Why did you fall asleep like that after I let you walk around?"

I walk back onto the ship not wanting to leave. "I do not like this town I want to leave."

Something inside of me starts to get stronger. I smile and realize that all is not well with _her_ right now. There is a burning in my throat and I know that I will not be able to hold back much longer. I bite my tongue and run hiding in the captains quarters. Slowly she makes her way out shoving my will into the back of my mind only allowing her out. My skin gets tanner. The hair changing from black to a fiery red. My nails become longer like claws and become black. The clothes I am wearing burn away to show shorts, and a red tank top. She has emerged.

"Finally I am out of that stuffy little mind of yours. And there is no way I will be going back," Ember Says.


End file.
